El secuestro de onii-chan
by AishaUchiha
Summary: One-shot. Basado en la canción onii youkai de Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine y Luka Megurine. Las paginas del diario de lo que ocurrió en esos días.


**Quiero a mi onii-chan:**

Genero: Horror.

Inspirado en la canción de miku, luka y rin - Onii youkai. Preferible ver el vídeo primero :3

Esta escrito en forma de diarios de las 3 chicas:

Blablabla - rin

_blablabla_ - luka

**blablabla** - miku

disclamier: ni los vocaloids ni la canción me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Hoy, día 3 de marzo:

Querido diario hoy te estreno porque has sido un regalo de onii-chan. Estoy muy feliz, porque ha vuelto de su viaje… y… etto…¡está muy guapo… ^w^- !

¡Ah, si! Yo me llamo Rin… Rin Kagamine, espero poderte escribir cada día…sobre onii-chan.

.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es 3 de marzo. Mi onii-san me ha regalado este diario. Ha vuelto de su viaje a Inglaterra y nos ha traído regalos a todos. Esta muy guapo, me gusta mucho más que el atún. Y pienso usar este diario para describir los días que paso con onii-chan… mi nombre es: Luka Megurine…_

_._

**Hola diario:**

**Me llamo Miku Hatsune y este diario me lo ha traído onii-chan de Inglaterra…donde estaba Jack el Destripador +_+… ¡Que suerte onii-chan!. Este diario lo usaré para describir cosas perversas hacia mi onii-chan!**

**.**

Hoy día 5 de marzo:

¡Salí a comprar con onii-chan! Estaba muy feliz cuando tía Teto dijo que había que comprar y nos mandó a nosotros dos… pero noto a onii-chan muy cansado, sube las escaleras muy lentamente. Le dije que si tenía algún problema que contara conmigo, pero no pareció oírme, solo agachó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí mismo… pienso que no importa, que ya lo haré mío…

.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy onii-san ha ido de compras, pero estoy triste porque no fui yo con él, si no rin-nee-chan ¡qué suerte! He hablado con ella para que me cuente que hizo onii-san (y no es que me guste preguntar por qué debería ser yo la que mas supiera de onii-san) y me dijo que estaba raro… espero que no esté malo, si no, ¡lo cuido yo! _

.

**Hola diario:**

**Hoy 5 de marzo. Pensaba que todo saldría bien porque soñé que todo se teñía de rojo sangre… pero no es así onii-chan fue de compras con rin-nee-chan a petición de tía Teto (la apuntaré en mi lista +_+) y no pude ir a comprar cuchillos nuevos con onii-chan :(… otra vez será!**

.

Hoy 6 de marzo:

¡He descubierto el helado favorito de onii-chan! ¡El de sandía! Le he ofrecido un poco del mío y ha aceptado. Se ve tan delicioso comiendo que me relamí de solo pensar en recorrer su cuerpo como el más delicioso de los helados… y poder despertar con él cada mañana admirando sus ojos azules *.* y oírlo gemir... digo, cantar.

Al volver a la realidad lo único que hizo fue darme las gracias y acariciar mi pelo… ¡no importa! Ya conseguiré más.

**.**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy en la tarde lo descubrí en la sala de música… se veía tan guapo frente a la luz de la luna que ya brillaba en lo alto. Lo miraba fijamente pero no se fijo en mí… u.u…bueno ya lo hará._

**.**

**Hola diario:**

**Hoy fui a la sala de música con rin-nee-chan y luka-nee-chan, y me encontré con onii-chan. Me pregunto si querrá hacer algo doloroso o querrá oír sus huesos crujir… yo estuve a punto de ayudarlo pero rin-nee-chan no me dejó. No le hice nada porque me dijo que ya tendría tiempo… *cara de felicidad* tengo ganas de estrujar ese precioso cuello y hacerlo gritar. Hacer que sus sábanas se conviertan en rojo granate… me relamo solo de pensarlo.**

**.**

Hoy es el mismo día por la noche:

Descubrimos a onii-chan (mis hermanas y yo) en la sala de música, seguía triste pero guapo. Tuve que parar los pies a mi hermana Miku que casi se lo carga ¡Ahí mismo! No entiende que todavía no es el momento para nuestro hermoso hermano…

**.**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy estoy feliz :) he soñado que entraba en la cama de mi onii-san y podía lamer toda la piel bajo su bufanda… si eso pasara sentiría que podría hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Ah, es verdad! Miku-nee-chan el otro día casi nos descubre… y se lanza sobre onii-san, menos mal que Rin la paró._

.

**Hola diario:**

**¡Pronto conseguiré mi objetivo! Aunque tenga que borrar esa hermosa sonrisa…**

.

Hoy día 7 de marzo:

¡Shinboutamaran! *-* es nuestra nueva revolución con onii-chan… las hermanas conseguiremos nuestro objetivo y su hermosa voz como recuerdo.

**.**

_Querido diario:_

_¡Shinboutamaran! Una palabra que marcará recuerdos de onii-chan. Su hermosura será nuestra… (Con sus lindas y grandes manos…)_

.

**Hola diario:**

**Shinboutamaran… la palabra decisiva para dejar la hermosura de nuestro hermano intacta, pero a la vez sea nuestra.**

.

Querido diario: (diario de kaito)

… he tenido un sueño espantoso… un sueño donde todos desaparecían… desperté asustado en mi cuarto grande y silencioso… ahora no me encuentro bien, mi pecho me duele y no puedo respirar, siento la garganta seca y rasposa… yo..._

.

POV Rin:

Todo el mundo se encuentra en la sala del estudio para grabar sus canciones. Dentro del cuarto de música está tía Teto grabando su siguiente single en solitario. Todo el mundo esta en lo suyo: Len tiene nuevo móvil y esta alardeando de él con Gumi y Gakupo en la entrada, mientras que Meiko-nee-san esta tranquilamente tomándose su café del día. Mis hermanas y yo nos hallamos viendo el nuevo libreto de canciones, que esta interesante. Durante un segundo Meiko-nee-san mira al reloj, no sé si para ver cuanto le queda de espera o si realmente ha notado algo raro. Lo dudo mucho, lo hemos hecho bien.

FIN POV Rin.

.

_**Querido diario:**_

La mañana sin onii-chan se ve normal… _nadie nota la desaparición de nuestra herramienta…_**ahora solo será de nosotras****…** todo el mundo olvidará este pequeño accidente…*sonrisas*….**jijijiji…. **_es solo nuestro.  
_

_._

_._

_._

**Fin.**

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro de mis fics! Mi primer fanfic de horror o.o espero que me haya quedado bien, inspirado como dije al principio en la canción de estas chicas de vocaloid. La cara que ponen en el vídeo justo cuando Kaito se despierta me traumatizó (si lo ven sabrán de cual les hablo) y de ahí saque esta idea. xD no me maten por favor! **

**Shinboutamaran no se lo que significa, no estaba traducido en la canción, por eso lo puse de esa manera.**

**Si alguno es tan amable de dejarme algún review se lo agradeceré de todo corazon! :3 **

**Muchas gracias y neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
